The present invention is related to a decoration article secured to the ends of an upper beam of a Venetian blind, mainly made up of a decoration unit, and a fixing mount wherein the decoration unit has a decoration piece disposed at one side for decoration thereof, and a retaining tube disposed at the other side thereof to be engaged with a hollow coupling tube of the fixing mount for location thereof. The fixing mount also includes a horizontal contact plate disposed at one side thereof to be attached to the ends of a wooden, plastic, or metallic upper beam of a Venetian blind therewith. Thus, a blind fabric made of silk or lace, etc. chosen according to the favor and taste of the users, can be hanged onto the hollow coupling tube thereof and decoratively held thereto to form a wavy arc pattern at the front side of the Venetian blind and suspend regularly downwards in wavy folds at both sides thereof, visually increasing the overall beauty and the artistic texture of the Venetian blind in display, and economically boosting the benefits of the Venetian blind thereof in the market.
There are some conventional blind structures found in the market. Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional blind structure is made up of a wooden upper beam 1, and a blind body 2 attached to the bottom of the wooden upper beam 1 thereof wherein the blind body 2 is of a fabric drapery.
Please refer to FIG. 2. A second conventional blind structure comprises a plastic upper beam 1xe2x80x2, and a blind body 2xe2x80x2 attached to the bottom of the plastic upper beam 1xe2x80x2 wherein the blind body 2xe2x80x2 is made up of plastic blades or bamboo plates.
Please refer to FIG. 3. A third conventional blind structure includes a metallic upper beam 1xe2x80x3 made up of a pair of large and small extensible tubes, and a blind body 2xe2x80x3 attached to the bottom of the metallic upper beam 1xe2x80x3 wherein the blind body 2xe2x80x3 is of fabric drapery.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional blind structures. Most of all, the above conventional blind structures are one-dimensionally made for the single purpose of sheltering without any other decorative articles attached to either the wooden and plastic upper beams 1, 1xe2x80x2 or the metallic upper beam 1xe2x80x3 thereof, which, rather monotonously boring in both practical use and visual effect, makes them plainly inartistic in texture and economically uncompetitive in the market.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a decoration article secured to the ends of an upper beam of a Venetian blind, mainly made up of a decoration unit having a decoration piece disposed at one side to increase the overall beauty of the Venetian blind in display, and a fixing mount having a horizontal contact plate to be secured to the ends of a wooden, plastic, or metallic upper beam of a Venetian blind and a hollow coupling tube for a retaining tube of the decoration unit to be engaged therewith for location thereof; whereby, a blind fabric of various materials such as silk or lace, chosen according to the favor and taste of the users, can be hanged onto the hollow coupling tube thereof and decoratively held thereto to form a wavy arc pattern at the front side of the Venetian blind and suspend regularly downwards in wavy folds at both sides thereof, increasing the artistic texture of the Venetian blind in display, and boosting the economical benefits of the Venetian blind thereof in the market.